


The after party

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: What IF Ley and regulus never appeared? What IF Subaru and Beako were contracted already? This is a short little story of a after party created by Crusch Karsten filled with Wholesomeness.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The after party

**Author's Note:**

> Mohamed is always my inspiration, Lead Pizza is always best teacher that taught me well.

A formal party made by Crusch Karsten for the defeat of the white whale, all camps were invited to this party, this ended up taking place three days after the heroic defeat of the treacherous beast.

“Let’s hurry the party is starting soon” he rushed his way to the doors as Emilia, Beako, and Otto followed alongside him to the doors. Due to Roswaal’s orders, Ram and Rem couldn't come. He was planning on hanging out with them for the night sadly, he made his way to the double-edged doors opening them both as the others followed behind him realizing they just made it in time.

“We made it in time.” feeling relieved they hastily made their way to a table until a certain voice cut through all sound getting the attention of everyone in the dining room.

“Welcome, guests to the fellow exchange.” The warden chimed revealing the red curtains on the stage exposing his black-coated suit and tie, the party concluded itself as the guests enjoyed the food served to them.

“Ahh, this food is good” a relatively known black-haired youth happened to find the party's food amazing, continuously eating the food off the table.

“You shouldn’t stuff yourself like that Subaru” the angelic voice cutting in like a silver-bell crossed the youth’s mind.

“Hmph! That is just like Betty’s contractor, I suppose.” the little girl explained as she gazed at the boy upon her.

“Natsuki-san, eating so recklessly could make us look bad.” A gentle voice cut in between the two girls, his cerulean eyes staring at the boy known as Natsuki Subaru.

He carelessly craved the dishes before him, eating away at all the tasteful meals served to them, he managed to stop eating and clean his cheeks with a napkin.

“Betty’s contractor is a glutton, I suppose” she looked up at him with her hands open wanting a hug from her contractor.

His eyes directed themselves to the little girl in front of him, opening his hands. He encased the girl with his arms, kneeling to hold her closer.

She snuggled her way against his neck feeling the comfort he offered, the others watched with subtle smiles on their expression, suddenly letting go of beako as he stood upwards.

“Sorry, Otto, sorry Emilia.” he chimed out his fake sorrows, he was starving but he was filled to the brim now.

“Natsuki-san, you shouldn't get so careless like that.” the grey-haired youth let the words escape his mouth out with a bit of caution.

“Subaruuuu.” she pouted as he slowly looked her way. “You shouldn't do things like that.” she scolded him like a mother to a child, he acknowledged what she had confessed but didn't take it as seriously.

“Sorry, Emilia-tan but when you pout it's so adorable.” the childish giggle that escaped his mouth could be heard by the cerulean-eyed boy.

“Are you teasing me again Subaru?” she pouted even more only making Subaru giggle until Otto made his way towards him.

“Natsuki-san, do you plan on being more careful?” he signed as he uttered the statements from his mouth.

“Ahh, yea” he scratched the back of his hair with his right hand. “Well, Emilia-tan and Otto I'm going to go enjoy the drinks.” he waved his hand to the two girls, and boy, they waved back as he made his way to the bar stand that was by the massive stage.

“Would you like a drink, sir?” the bartender was wiping down bottles of liquor.

“Yes, I would like a non-alcoholic drink,” he countered the bartender’s question as the bartender shook up a glass of non-alcoholic liquor that he managed to pull out of a cabinet, he put down the drink on the bar table.

“Enjoy your night, sir” the bartender chuckled as he waved the young man off.

“Thank you” he made his way to the middle of the dining halls, nearly reaching his destination, he made it to the outside porch of the massive mansion, the boy drank his non-alcoholic liquor peacefully until a rather charming light purple-haired man appeared to his right side.

“It’s been a while, Natsuki Subaru have you been doing well?” the charming knight happened to stumble upon the black-haired youth.

“Ahh, so Mr. Bigshot knight showed himself?” he showed his annoyance towards the man named “Julius Juukulius”

“I don't know what you mean Subaru Natsuki.” he waved his hair to the side as a grin crossed his mouth.

He was known as “Julius Juukulius”, the greatest of all knights, being a user to wield six quasi-spirits, was quite talented in honing the divine protection of “spirit gathering”, which allowed him to gather multiple spirits but he still had to build a connection with them.

“So, have you been enjoying your time here?” he curiously looked at the dark trees covered by the night sky that was full of life as he inquired the question to him.

“Can’t say I haven't, but when you're here it ruins it.” His slight complaint made the charming knight look a little disappointed.

“Well, I'm glad to hear so.” a grin crossed the man’s face, but only Subaru felt annoyed by this grin.

“How’s Miss Emilia?” the knight questioned the boy trying to handle the conversation’s direction.

“Emilia-tan, she's okay.” he coldly stated, reminding himself of the memories of their argument, he didn't enjoy thinking of those painful memories. He tried to shake off the idea of the past.

Julius could notice the cold look his friend gave as he glanced off to the side.

“I see, I'm glad,” he concluded the words to the boy beside him. “You’ve planned on becoming Miss Emilia’s knight, haven't you? I've heard others talking about this recently.” After finishing the last words of his sentence, his eyes were now directed at the hazel-eyed youth.

“Yes, I do, I'll be her one and only knight.” he pridefully claimed out as he pointed his finger to the sky making his signature pose.

The knight could only giggle at his friend’s actions, hoping nights like this would last longer.

“I see, Natsuki Subaru it seems you’ve finished your glass of alcohol? Water?” He couldn’t quite put his finger on the words he mumbled, looking over at the empty glass in front of him.

“Ahh, yea I finished it a bit ago.” clearing up some of Julius' curiosity, he managed to clutch the empty cup of non-alcoholic liquor in his hand.

“I’ll be going now, cya.” the last words he could manage to say towards the purple-haired knight.

“Goodbye, Natsuki Subaru, I wish you a good night!” he finished up the last bit of words he wanted to say to Subaru.

He strolled his way past the doors into the main halls, making his way closer to the dining hall until he could see Emilia alone at a table, he thought about going over there to her. Not yet he thought to himself, he wasn't ready to dance with her and he wasn't that skilled at it either. He managed to stroll himself closer to the bar, accidentally hitting the side of someone's shoulder.

“Ahh, sorry about that.” he cautiously conversed until he heard the person’s voice.

“Oh? Subaru?” the red-haired knight glanced at the person he deemed his friend.

“Reinhardt? I didn't expect you to be here.” his unease and cautiousness merely slipped away in front of the sword saint.

“Well, Miss Felt was invited as her knight, I must go with her.” he vibrantly countered back at Subaru's surprise.

“What have you spent your time doing here?” he inquired filled with enthusiasm.

“Well, I've just eaten and gone outside to the balcony,” he replied truthfully, he hadn't done much of anything yet.

“Oh? So you're just enjoying some of the many cuisines?” Reinhardt gained a bit of grasp on what Subaru was initially doing before they met.

“Yea, I was just enjoying my time here eating the food.” The gentle smile that appeared on his face made even the sword saint smile.

Reinhardt was dressed more casually, in a black suit and tie, Subaru was surprised to see the sword saint in different clothes for once.

“So, what have you been doing Rein?” the curiosity that boiled in him couldn't be contained.

“Rein? That's a nice nickname, I've only been looking after Miss Felt.” the knight stood proudly to hear such a nickname from his friend.

“Ahh, yea we’re friends, after all, right?” He questioned the red-haired boy in front of him.

“Y-yes, we are friends Subaru…” he shyly resolved his answer as he looked away from the hazel-eyed boy, hiding his blush imbued smile, he was happy to consider Subaru his friend.

“Well, I'll be going now, I've got something I wanna go check out.” he patted Reinhardt on his shoulder as he quickly waved making his way nearly towards the center of the dining room.

The deep cerulean-eyed knight could only think of how he made a very close friend, he wanted to keep his friend safe.

Subaru strolled his way through the constant amount of tables and people he crossed, seeing the mini-bar and the bartender, he made his way closer. Finally reaching the bar.

“Sir.” The bartender happened to get the boy’s attention “yes?” He responded curiously.

“You’ve come back for seconds?” 

The bartender stood there with a minor smile, wondering what the boy was wanting.

“Ahh, yea could I get another one of those non-alcoholic beverages?” He glanced at the bartender with a calm expression.

“Natsuki-san, I’m surprised you're drinking liquor.” The anonymous voice cut in between the two having their conversation, Subaru directed his eyes towards the grey-haired man known as “Otto Suwen”

“It’s non-alcoholic liquor, our first meeting was in a bar after all.” In the latter half of that sentence, the boy kept a little quiet, but even so, Otto still managed to hear him.

“We met in a bar? I have no recollection of that.” His eyes peeked at Subaru.

“Ahh, yea just some past stuff, so what are you doing here Otto?” he noticed a drink appear beside him as he stood, the crimson look of the liquor was interesting to him.

“Thank you.” he expressed his gratitude to the bartender.

Well, Natsuki-san, I've been enjoying the liquor.” his sly remark showed that he was slightly drunk on the crimson red intoxicant in his hands.

“I don't think it's a good idea to have so much.” he voiced out his worry to Otto, hoping he would relax on the drinking a bit.

“Let me tell you-” he burped midway through his speech. “Let me tell you a story about me.” The drunk grey-haired man continued on with his ramble. 

“You’re way too drunk for this.”

He looked at Otto with a hint of worry, “Fine, I’ll listen to your story.” He gave up the debate and waited for him to continue his drunk ramble.

“Once upon a tim-“ he burped once more as I insert shitty once upon a time music.

“Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful grey hair boy that happened to cross by a certain animal after he made some money off of a certain deal.” His drunk remarks got a chuckle out of Subaru.

“And? This story is starting to get interesting.” The hazel-eyed boy signed with interest.

“Well, the animal I came across was a white Fox.” He hiccuped as he downed more booze.

“A Fox?” 

He questioned Otto’s last remark about a supposed fox, he was quite curious about his friend's story after all.

“Yes, a fox.” he hiccuped once more.

“So, I used my Soul of Language to speak with it.” he kept the story going as Subaru found it to be intriguing.

“More booze, please.” he pleaded for more booze from the bartender.

“As you wish, Sir.” the bartender handed him another glass as Otto started to twist the lid open, drinking the crimson liquids inside.

Another hiccup could be heard from Otto, “So, back to the story.” he managed to continue the story back up.

“The white fox was looking for its mother, I was trying to help it.” The tone in his voice only got more hoarse with the intoxicant in his right hand.

“So? What happened next?” Subaru's attention was directed towards Otto’s story.

“Relax, I'm getting there, So I tried to help it.” the drunk man continued his story as he gulped down more booze.

“Can you help me find my mother?” The little white fox pleaded for help from the man.

“Ahh, yes I can.” Otto focused his attention on the little animal in front of him.

“Do you know where she was last?” He inquired a question from the white fox, looking at the animal with his cerulean eyes.

The scared little fox gazed at the human. “Well, she was last over there.” The fox’s snout peeked its way through the ice-cold forest.” 

“Oh? So you saw her last over there?” he smiled down at the white fox.

“Well, let's get to searching, I haven't addressed myself yet though, my name is Otto Suwen.” He declared his name as he and the fox strolled alongside each other in search of the animal’s mother.

His ground dragon must be displeased with him, he thought to himself. “Don’t worry, Frufoo, I'll be back soon.” he turned around to see his ground dragon connected to the carriage as he turned his way to continue wondering onward.

“She was last around here.” The little snout of the fox directed itself around the bushes filled with ice and snow.

“And, this is when things become an absolute shit show!” the drunk man yelled out as if he was pissed.

Subaru rushed to his side. “I think the liquor is getting to you a little too much Otto.” he was a tad bit nervous for his friend after all.

“Ahh, shut up Subaru!” the grey-haired boy hiccuped as he gulped down even more alcohol, not caring for the consequences of getting drunk.

“Back to the story.” 

He concluded his last words to the hazel-eyed boy as he managed to get a good grasp on the barstool.

“Alright, alright continue.” He was still worried for his friend, though he wanted to figure out the ending of this story.

“So, I and the fox were searching through bushes.” he hiccuped furthermore as he proceeded on with his story.

“Until I got crossed by a bunch of soldiers, I couldn't even hear those bastards!” he yelled once more out in annoyance and hatred.

“Those bastards told me, I couldn't be hunting white foxes since it's an extremely endangered species.” He only wanted to help the little animal but was confronted by guards, he feigned in annoyance as he recited about the guards.

“Guards?” 

“Yes, guards,” he replied with annoyance as he sipped more of the crimson juices.

“More, please,” he begged the bartender for another glass of booze.

“But, Sir don't you think you've had enough?” the bartender implored curiously.

“It’s never enough” the drunk man roared back at the bartender as I played “Never is Enough” by Yng Hstr.

“As you wish, Sir.” the bartender was disappointed by this answer but still accepted the response, handing him another glass of liquor.

“So, what I was saying is that these bastards made me pay a fee because I was hunting an endangered species.” he only wished to help it yet he got stopped by guards.

“Since I didn't want to argue, I paid up the fee, losing all the money I made that day.” He slammed the glass cup against the bar table as he was pissed.

“Sadly, I didn’t see the white fox since, I had to leave with my ground dragon.” He tried looking for it a few days later, but he couldn’t find anything in sight besides some ice-cold bushes and trees filled with snow.

“If only I could have been there to help.” Subaru thought to himself as he noticed the crimson cup fell to the floor as Otto was unconscious.

He looked at his grey-haired friend with a smile. “Well, I wonder what Emilia-tan is doing right now?” The last words to escape his mouth as he sipped on the crimson liquid in the cup.


End file.
